


STIIL

by REMESS_iah



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMESS_iah/pseuds/REMESS_iah





	STIIL

　　『枪声似乎停了下来，他挪动自己，试图回到Chirrut的身边。Baze第一次这么直观地感受到自己的生命，假如说，一个人的生命是可数的，像杯中清水一般，那么他的生命大概只剩下堪堪盖住杯底的几毫升浊液。  
　　  
　　他久违地想要回忆他与Chirrut的过去。』  
　　

　　Jedha常年无雨，大部分地区都为黄沙所覆盖。只有圣殿四周尚且还围绕着绿树，漫地黄沙之中，圣殿也许是最后留存的净土。身为圣殿的护卫，Chirrut和Baze一起住在圣殿旁边的小屋，每日重复着训练、朝拜、护卫的义务。日子单调，或许在旁人看来还有些乏味，可他们两人一如既往地过着这种生活，并为之而欣喜感恩。  
　　  
　　他们共同的家不大，仅仅够两个人栖身的小屋隐藏在众多民居之间，他们与其他普通人一样操心一些家长里短的东西，也像其他人那样有他们自己一些不为人知的小小爱好。  
　　  
　　Baze不喜欢待在圣殿里面听长老们讲授原力与信仰，每当信众涌入圣殿聆听长老的教导，他总会拉上Chirrut溜出圣殿。有时会跑去附近的集市里待一天，有时候则会回到他们的家里。Chirrut不赞同Baze总是做出这种玩忽职守一样的举动，可是只要Baze稍稍放软态度，通常他都会答应陪他一个上午或者一个下午。  
　　  
　　不过今天将要请求Chirrut的事情似乎会太过分了。  
　　  
　　Baze起初神秘兮兮地把人拉到圣殿后面的树林里，茂密的草丛将两个人隐藏于其中，只有踩踏落叶以及衣物摩擦草丛的声响在这寂静的地方显得极其突兀。“Baze，朝圣者快要到达圣殿了，我们该回去了。”莫名其妙升起的不祥预感，Chirrut握紧了baze递给自己的手，他不安地说。  
　　  
　　“安静一点，把其他人引过来就麻烦了。”Baze对他的职责并不上心，现在他满脑子都是怎么进行他计划了好几天的好事。  
　　  
　　“Baze，我感觉你周围的原力不太对劲。你……”话还没说完，人就被摁倒地上，打算说出口的话语被Baze突如其来的吻打断了。湿润的气息打在彼此的脸上，Baze像个溺水的人一样，极力掠夺对方口中的氧气，他甚至还有余力舔过chirrut口中的各个角落。  
　　  
　　好了，现在他知道Baze到底想干什么了。  
　　  
　　Chirrut原本虚搭在Baze肩上的双手紧紧扣住了后者肩膀，因一时没有反应过来，Chirrut只能被动地接受。他像是喝了酒，头晕目眩且无法呼吸，等到Baze停下吻他的动作后，他甚至还忘记了如何用鼻子呼吸。向来性急的男人趁着爱人还没回过神——男人想他完全有资格称这个人为自己的爱人，快速地扒下了身下人的衣物。厚厚的僧袍比看起来的模样要更容易脱下，解开腰带之后，白皙柔嫩的肌肤、锻炼得当的身体线条美好得让人想要细细舔过上面肌肉交错的所有纹路。  
　　  
　　他们是在做爱吗，Chirrut不太确定自己的判断是否正确。  
　　  
　　男人捏了捏他胸前的突起，弄得他条件反射地抖了一下，男人不满地说：“Chirrut，别走神。”男人低沉的声音几乎让chirrut软了身子，天知道baze在性爱中的沙哑声音有多迷人。他笑了起来，用在训练中学来的技巧把压在自己身上的baze掀翻，改为自己骑在男人的胯上，他喘着气，明知故问道：“我们是在做爱吗？”“难道原力没有告诉你这么显而易见的事实吗？”baze不太高兴，他伸出手，想把两个人的体位变回之前的那个。  
　　  
　　但chirrut制止了他，这个狡猾的盲人用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛对着他，说：“Baze，嘿，别冲动。Baze，这次让我自己来。”  
　　  
　　虽然是个狡猾的人，可是Chirrut十分守信。他说他自己来，那就一定会好好地做到最后。Chirrut摸索着解开了Baze的腰带，拉下他宽松的裤子抚摸那还没完全苏醒的大家伙，大家伙倒是十分给面子地立马硬了起来。坐在baze身上，Chirrut思考了两秒钟，然后他俯下身隔着布料舔弄Baze的阴茎。浅色的布料被唾液和前液浸湿，极具侵略意味的男性气息冲进Chirrut鼻腔，使他不由自主地开始分泌更多的唾液。他爱死了Baze的这东西，没等Baze提醒，Chirrut把那家伙拿出来，尝试着把它吞进嘴里，然而相比柱身更大的冠头却几乎把他整张嘴都塞满。于是Chirrut放弃了全部吞下的想法，改成自上往下舔舐。灵活的舌头缓慢地滑过敏感的铃口，用他的唾液把柱身涂湿，并十分满意地感受到它在自己的舔弄下变得高温硬挺。  
　　  
　　Baze觉得他要是再不喊停，估计自己待会就得在Chirrut口中缴械。虽然这也很棒，但是他更喜欢把这个环节留给正戏。“够了，Chirrut。你该让你后面那张嘴也准备准备了。”说完，他从胸前的衣物里掏出一小瓶东西，打开后把里面的东西倒在Chirrut手中。Chirrut知道这是用来做什么的，他趴倒在Baze身上，用那些液体打开自己的身体。  
　　  
　　说实话自己扩张的感觉和被baze扩张的感觉十分不同，相比Baze比较熟练的手法，他自己的动作就显得生疏得多。Chirrut深呼吸一口气，强压下最初的不适感后放入第一根手指，他有些着急，还没等适应便放入第二根手指。“嗯……嗯……Baze…Baze，帮我……”Chirrut的声音里带上一丝哭腔，他不知道如何进行下去。  
　　  
　　“放松（Take it easy），慢慢来。”如果忽视他身下硬邦邦的那家伙的话，Chirrut倒是能相信他的话。抓起Baze的手往自己身后带，他需要Baze解决一下他后穴的瘙痒。Chirrut扭着腰，无意识地蹭着Baze的下身。  
　　  
　　Baze接手后进程顺利了许多，他先是按压穴口四周，然后慢慢地引导Chirrut的手指一根根地伸进去。身上的那个人半闭着眼睛，咬住他自己的下唇，脸色酡红，身上还有一层薄薄的汗。这个人这样的表情明明已经看过许多遍，可是他依旧会为之而心神恍惚。Baze把嘴唇叠在Chirrut的唇上，舌头来回描摹他的唇线，就像是在告诉他放松一些。Baze搂住Chirrut紧实的腰身，在Chirrut耳边说：“再深一点，你不是喜欢更深一些的吗？”接着他的手指便用力地挤进穴口，直接摁到那个Chirrut最喜欢的地方，并如愿听到爱人的惊呼。  
　　  
　　“停下……啊！慢一点，Baze……啊……进来，Baze……”Chirrut发出幼兽一般的呜咽，乳蓝色的眼睛里溢满了水汽，像是下一秒就会凝成水滴掉下来。  
　　  
　　男人没有说话，而是用动作回应了他的请求。粗鲁地拔出chirrut还埋在后穴的手指，早就硬得发痛的阴茎撞入他梦寐以求的地方，冠头刚刚进去，身上那人的呻吟声便变得更大。经历过许多次性爱的后穴在被进入的同时开始分泌更多液体，两人都能清楚地听到那粘腻的水声。扶起Chirrut的身体，Baze说：“刚刚你说你自己来的，来，试试自己动。”  
　　  
　　盲眼僧人双手撑在身下爱人的胸上，他坐起身来，僧人对爱人露出一个挑衅一般的笑，然后他开始幅度很小地抬起自己的身体，接着再坐下去。因为是自己动，Chirrut很容易就能让Baze的阴茎顶到那个能令他舒服的突起上。Chirrut的动作不是很快，也许能满足他自己现下的需求，但是baze一点也没有觉得这就够了。他握住Chirrut的腰，把人重新压倒在地上——地上有一层厚厚的干草。骤然剧烈起来的动作使Chirrut无法立刻适应，他呻吟着乞求Baze：“唔啊…Baze，慢一点……拜托……慢一些，嗯…慢一点……不……”  
　　  
　　“圣殿后面居然有一片这么大的树林！妈妈，你快来看看！”忽然，不远处传来一个孩子兴奋的声音，两个人都被吓得屏息，而且还停下了动作。最惊慌的是chirrut，他撑起身子想要拔出baze的阴茎，可是Baze强硬地摁住了他的腰，并说：“趴下来，你不想被别人看见的吧。”  
　　  
　　因为紧张，那张贪心的小嘴咬得更紧了。Chirrut捂住自己的嘴巴，头埋在Baze胸前，身体不住地颤抖着。通过原力，他能清楚感觉到那个孩子拉着自己的母亲向他们这边走来。  
　　  
　　这就像是一种奇特的刑罚，但是Chirrut无法控制自己变得更加兴奋，同时他也想起了他们现在本来应该站在圣殿门前履行护卫的义务，而他们却抛下了自己的职责，在这信众和长老看不到的地方做着人类最原始的交媾运动。风携带着信众虔诚的祈祷吹入他耳中，那边信众在为原力而一遍遍念着他们的祈词，那些人的祷告虔诚且圣洁——他们却像是野兽一样，他们的下体连接到一起，啃咬彼此的身体，贪婪地吸入对方的气息。  
　　  
　　他们保持着这个动作许久，直到他们听不到那个孩子的声音。此时Chirrut已经没有力气再继续像刚才那样自己动，他感受着体内愈烧愈烈的情欲，积攒得过高的快感却始终无法到达临界点，他像是在乞求：“Baze……帮我，唔，帮帮我……啊啊！”Baze没等他说更多，用力摆动胯部，抽出然后再把自己狠狠地钉入Chirrut的身体。  
　　  
　　“唔啊……！！”突然拔高的呻吟，Baze知道Chirrut已经射出来了，他们两人的小腹上满是Chirrut射出的白浊。他加快动作，迫使Chirrut继续与他的性爱。“停下，Baze，停下，嗯……Baze……”Chirrut的声音断断续续，带着哭腔，像一只小奶狗一样。  
　　  
　　Baze亲了亲Chirrut的额头，说：“再等我一会，就快了……”男人沙哑的呻吟混合着水声灌入Chirrut脑中，明明身体已经不能再接受更多快感的洗礼，精神却因男人的声音与粗重的呼吸达到了更加兴奋的状态。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”“唔啊！嗯……”穴口溢出丝丝浊白液体，Baze抽出来之后看着被操得艳红的穴肉一张一合，差点就忍不住再来一次的冲动，但是他知道现在他们两个人都需要休息。他翻身躺在地上，自己垫在Chirrut身下，问道：“……你还好吗？”chirrut没有回答，毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸上动来动去。他以为Chirrut没听清楚，又问了一遍：“Chirrut，你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“这样子可以听到你的心跳。”Chirrut回答了一句没头没脑的话。  
　　  
　　“？”  
　　  
　　“能听到心跳的声音，那表示你和我都还好好地活着。”Chirrut的笑容比树叶间落下的阳光还要灿烂。  
　　  
　　不知为何，Baze紧紧地抱住了Chirrut。好像下一秒他们就会分离一样，Chirrut想道。  
　　  
　　“Baze，我始终与你同在，就像原力与你我同在。”  
　　  
　　

　　『那时他紧紧地抱住了Chirrut，他知道这是他们最后的拥抱了。两人靠得很近，近得可以听到彼此的心跳。然而Chirrut的心跳渐渐衰弱，Baze的心跳却依旧稳定地击打着主人脆弱的精神。  
　　  
　　“别走，别走。（Don't go. Don't go.）”  
　　  
　　——留下来，Chirrut。  
　　  
　　——我还想对你说那句我总是不好意思说出口的“我爱你”。  
　　  
　　他想，他再也不能看到那双乳蓝色的眼睛对他笑了。那双眼睛如此美丽，就像收藏了一个银河系，无时无刻不在照亮他的人生、心灵以及他的爱。  
　　  
　　“我将前往他想去的地方。”（I go where he go.）』  
　　

　　他们终会在原力里重逢。


End file.
